A Scabior for Hermione alone
by scabiorsnatcher
Summary: Hermione and Scabior are still in love but their lives are one big mess, and about to become even more complicated. Contains non-hp elements. Contains multiple cloning of Scabior. HermionexScabior. Likely to contain smut soon.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** _Hermione and Scabior are still in love but their lives are one big mess, and about to become even more complicated._

**Rating:** Mature for all sorts of reasons.

**Warning**: Contains non-hp elements. Contains multiple cloning of Scabior.

**History:** This story is based on a rp I (scabiorsexysnatcher) have at Hyves with a wonderful Hermione (Smartywitch). There are references to other characters of other series. Don't be too much distracted by them. The story will really take off in the third upload (chapter 2) and will be purely ScabiorxHermione. _More background reading below, but you can skip if you're not interested._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the rights to HP or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>A Scabior for Hermione Alone<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>:Prologue:<strong>

Sometimes odd things happen in life. Hermione could still remember the day the snatchers took her to their camp. She could still relive how the leader of the snatchers, always in conflict with the bad wolf, had taken an interest in her. From the very start he had commented on her scent, touched her hair, showed great interest in any part of her being.

Scabior, as his name was, had kept her in his own tent, like a hostage he cared for a bit too much. He had not been particularly kind, but he had not allowed for any of his men to hurt her either. He would be the only man to do so.

And then she had been saved. He had even helped her and Harry and Ron to escape. She wasn't quite sure if anyone had noticed. Harry didn't seem to realise the snatcher had helped them and neither did Ron. Hermione had told herself it to be a good thing. After all, if someone would find out Scabior could be in problems.

But now that the war was over and Hermione had taken on a new function at the Ministry she had made it a mission to tell others about the snatcher's help. For years he had been plaguing her mind and teasing her dreams.

She was older now and happily engaged to the ginger boy, her best friend; Ron. And as she lay on her bed staring up at the ring he'd given her she felt sad, as if she didn't deserve him. For her mind was constantly wandering to the man she tried to get a pardon for. She knew he was hiding out there, with all the other surviving snatchers and Dark Wizards.

At first they had believed he was dead. Neville had confirmed it himself, and Hermione had even smiled at the party and flirted with Ron as if there had been no tomorrow. Perhaps it had been her way of dealing with the sad news. She could have expected for him to die during the battle of Hogwarts. He was on the wrong side, after all.

And thus Hermione set off on a quest to find this man that had been teasing her mind so. She had a legitimate reason. Scabior could tell her the whereabouts of other dangerous wizards. One of the most wanted men now was Fenrir, and as he and Scabior had been working together, Hermione thought the snatcher might know where the wolf was hiding. He could help her, she was sure of it.

She dressed up and with her bag packed she went to one of the forests she'd been those years ago. It didn't take too long for her to find him. He stood hidden high on a tree branch and exposed himself to her quite easily. It seemed he didn't see her as a threat, though she had a hard time convincing him that she had no hostile intentions. Eventually he believed her.

She explained to him how she could get him pardoned if in return he would help her find Fenrir. Reluctantly he agreed. At first he said he wouldn't do so, he wouldn't help and give away his comrades, but on the other hand he had never liked the wolf and saw an opportunity to redeem himself.

Hermione took him to a nearby town where she had booked a hotel. They had separate rooms, and after having a joined dinner she watched him go to clean up. She had wondered if she had done the right thing. The talk during dinner was mostly reminiscing and asking each other how they were doing. She had thanked him several times for helping her and Harry and Ron get away, he had shoved it aside as being nothing.

She had told him about her engagement with Ron, but had lacked a smile there. In turn she learnt that Scabior during the last days of the war had snatched a young girl and had a son with her.

Hermione wasn't sure if the disappointment had shown through.

They had made a plan. Hermione initially insisted on doing things alone, Scabior offered help and to travel together to Fenrir's hide-out. After she heard about his family she rejected the offer. She had her reasons.

And after the conversation they parted, each to their room.

* * *

><p>..<p>

* * *

><p><strong>More Background ReadingFacts:**

* * *

><p>The whole rp covering the prologue has been left out, instead I rewrote some of it shortly. It started with Hermione entering the forest and finding Scabior there. There were some inconsistencies due to time zones. The character of Scabior already had a rp partner by the time (Love you, angel :3) which is the character of Cassie from Push. Some parts of the story will be taken from the rp, others will be perfectly improvised by me.<p>

Scabior & Cassie: The 13 year old Push character played by Dakota Fanning was snatched by Scabior when he happened to see her in a muggle town. He kidnapped her and kept her much like a prisoner in his tent back at the camp. When it was discovered he had fallen for a muggle the Dark Lord sent his men after Scabior and his family. More on this will become clear in the tale, because nothing is as simple as it looks.

Scabior & Hermione: Scabior and Hermione shared a history in Facebook rp, in which Scabior snatched her and kept her in his tent, pretty much like he did to Cassie later on. Only, he let Hermione go, knowing she and the two boys had a goal to achieve from which he would benefit as well. Scabior in this version might be a selfish prick, but his selfishness sometimes makes him look kind. In this case it was to end the war before the Dark Lord would find out about his crush for the mudblood Hermione.

Fenrir's Hide-out: Fenrir and Scabior are both leaders of snatchers in this story. Whereas Fenrir holds his own pack of wolves, Scabior is a more democratically chosen leader. His team knows he always brings in the most gold and follow his orders with respect, whereas Fenrir's team fear the wolf. They both worked together for a while, but tease each other at every possible given chance.

* * *

><p><em>AU:<em> I hope you enjoyed the prologue and that it gives you an idea of what to expect. I will add Background info at the end of each upload/chapter. I realised I have a few stories which never ended, also based on rp but just the rp taken on its own. I find it a pity and will consider to improvise them to an ending, though the story about Raven will remain unfinished as it is now, I don't want to fabricate bits to it. If you like review, if not, don't ;D If you're interested in rp and joining you can always pm me. Hope you will like this tale ^_^


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary:** _Hermione and Scabior are still in love but their lives are one big mess, and about to become even more complicated._

**Rating:** Mature for all sorts of reasons.

**Warning**: Contains non-hp elements. Contains multiple cloning of Scabior.

**History:** This story is based on a rp I (scabiorsexysnatcher) have at Hyves with a wonderful Hermione (Smartywitch). There are references to other characters of other series. Don't be too much distracted by them. The story will really take off in the third upload (chapter 2) and will be purely ScabiorxHermione. _More background reading below, but you can skip if you're not interested._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the rights to HP or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>A Scabior for Hermione Alone<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>:Chapter One:<strong>

It was morning and he arrived in the hall to get his breakfast. He was wearing the same old worn clothes he had the day before, and although they were tattered they did not smell. They were clean. He had rinsed them, just as he himself did not smell like the outside air and of hiding. He was clean too, although his messy hair was still messy and tangled.

He sat down for breakfast and took the morning paper. It was a muggle one. Yet he started to read it anyway.

After getting up and getting dressed, Hermione pulled her hair into a tight pony tail, hoping to keep her bushy hair under control. Grabbing her ever present bag and heading down to the restaurant for breakfast.

As she stepped into the room, her eyes scanned looking for him. After grabbing a mug of coffee she made her way over to him. "Morning." She said brightly, sitting down across from him. "Now i need to pick your brains for a little while." She chirped.

He chuckled and glanced at her from over the paper which he then folded and placed aside.

"Well? What is it that you must occupy me with? No excuses for last night, you don't 'ave to. I shouldn't 'ave asked you as much as I did."

He took his cup of coffee.

"Muggles remain odd." he remarked.

"I said more than I should." She said with regards to his telling her there was no need to explain.

"Anyway, it's done now. And I have more important things to think about." She said with a cheeky grin which turned into a laugh as he spoke about Muggles.

"You just don't understand the simplicity." She said, still laughing a little.

Once she calmed a bit, she pushed on with her original plan.

"Okay, Fenrir. Where is he likely to be hiding?" She asked. "And I want you to not be there. When I find him." She held up her hand. "I thought about it last, it's selfish for me to ask you to go with me. You have Cassie and Oliver to think about. If he slips past... he could hurt them." She explained.

"You will still get your freedom, you've still done what they asked."

"That's not the biggest problem." The snatcher replied with a knowing eye still resting upon her.

"The Dark Lord sent out an order to get me and my family killed. Cassie's devastated, she still detests me and rather would see me dead and gone. Oliver is still blind. We didn't find a cure for 'im yet. 'e 'as been from the very day 'e was born."

He took a coaster and started to toy with it, rolling it between his fingers and looking at it now to avoid looking at his partner in conversation.

"ow do they stand a chance? If you ask me if I'm a lucky man I guess I'd say so. But if you ask me if I feel 'appy then the answer would be no. I feel empty, 'ollow. And I do 'ope this plan of yours will change all that."

He placed the coaster flat on the table again.

"There." He said to accompany the motion. His eyes now drifted back to her.

"I think Fenrir is still dangerous and active, and probably hidden in the woods with 'is own pack of surviving werewolves. But going there will be risky. Even if you 'ad Harry with you, or even with Ron Weasley. Even if the whole team would be there, like Luna or any of the others... 'e might still be waiting for you alongside of Bellatrix Lestrange. And then what would you do?"

He placed his hands flat on the table and just gazed at her.

As he told her what the Dark Lord had ordered, her hand came up to her mouth, completely shocked. Her hate for the Dark Lord increasing even more. How could he do that? Try to destroy the one thing that her friend sat in front of her had ever wanted. How could Cassie still hate him? They would need to be united if they were to make it through this. "There may be something that can be done for Oliver. I'd need to check a few things first. But there is hope."

She watched as he played with the coaster, taking it for a nervous gesture. Her heart ached for him, as an almost impossible to resist urge to reach out to him engulfed her. She crossed her legs, placing one hand between them, the other moving up into her hair, brushing loose strands out of her face.

"They don't stand a chance without you being there, without you protecting them. I hope my plan works too." She said in a strained voice, sympathy forming a tight lump in her throat. It was such a simple want, to have a family to love and have them love you back. Yet it was denied him. He deserved it, he wasn't a bad man once you saw past his bravado.

She nodded listening intently to where Fenrir was. She knew it would be dangerous, she knew the risks. And that was exactly why she would do it alone. She wouldn't even accept Scabior's help, he needed to be with his family. "I'll not involve them, they have too much too loose, too much to live for." She explained. "As for Bellatrix, if she is there, then its two birds one stone." She said confidently, though the thought of facing the mad witch again made her want to curl up in a ball and hide.

As he placed his hand on the table, she laid one of hers on top of his, curling her fingers around it. "I'll do everything I can to help you and your family. If you want my help." She gave his hand a light squeeze. "I'll try to find a cure for Oliver. I think I know of something, but I would have to check." She looked up into his cobalt blue eyes, wondering how much he would let her help.

"Who's been given the order? Who's after your family?" She asked thinking that if they were removed from the picture, Scabior's life might become just that little bit easier.

At her words he gave a small smile and felt comforted when she squeezed his hand in hers. Oddly enough he now realised he'd been missing a bit of love like this for too long, probably, and felt his cheeks flush. So he quickly looked aside.

"You don't need to do this, Mione." He said, thinking her to be too generous with her offers of help. Any other person would not want to be involved, right?

"If you could 'elp Oliver that would be great. But 'elp me further, I can't let you do that and risk your life. I've already 'ad a fight with Fenrir, I'm not sure if you could win from 'im. You'd need 'elp."

It was almost as if he'd been reading her mind. He had not though.

Now he returned the soft squeeze of hands and smiled weakly at her. She still looked as gorgeous as she had. He wanted to say something about this and parted his lips, but then just licked them as he didn't find the right words.

"The Lord 'as 'is odd ways, Mione. I feel you 'ave 'em too. Why else would you consider marrying Weasley?"

She watched him curiously, not sure if she had seen the flush on his cheeks or not.

"I know I don't need to do this." She said trying to catch his eye, giving up until he decided to look at her again. "I want to help." She emphasised. She still felt a debt of honour to him for saving her life. But it was more than that, a portion of her heart still belonged to him.

So it was Fenrir that was after his family, she shuddered at the thought of what he could and probably would do if he got his hands on Cassie and Oliver.

"Regardless of the risk, he needs to be brought in. Even if I ...struggle, I shouldn't let someone else get hurt."

Her eyes flicked to their hands as she felt him return the squeeze, then her eyes going back to his face as she heard him take a breath to say something. Confused when he didn't, he seemed to be searching for words.

She chuckled at his comment about her 'having odd ways' she let go of his hand and stood up.

"We all work in mysterious ways." She chuckled. "I'm not considering marrying him." she said quietly.

Moving to stand in front of him, she leant forward to softly kiss his forehead.

"I owe you everything. My life especially. Any help I can ever give you, just ask." She said quietly looking down at him. "I'm going to see if I can find something for Oliver." She said stepping back slightly.

Finally he mustered the courage, or was it strength?, to make his remark, and upon seeing her turn away from him he dared to ask.

"Mione, this other man you feel for... Is it me?"

He recalled how she had talked about Ron, how she had mentioned her heart was lying elsewhere.

Hermione stopped as she heard him speak, her heart thundering in her chest as she closed her eyes. She knew this would he be a confession too far. But there was no point in hiding it. He would smell the lie if she tried to lie.

"Yes. I still have feelings for you." She whispered, nearly inaudible. She swallowed and cleared her throat.

"But I know nothing will come of it." She said, her voice stronger. She knew it was over, he had his family. She wouldn't even think of trying to get in the way. Of ruining what he had and could have.

"Excuse me." She said, taking further steps towards the door.

As she walked away, she kept asking herself why she had done that. That it was too late to tell him. She heard some commotion behind her but didn't stop. Only stopping when she felt his warm hand around her wrist. Internally flinching as the tone in his voice, she knew that tone, it meant this conversation wasn't over until he decided.

Scabior instantly rose from his chair, knocking the object aside, hearing how it tumbled over and fell. He placed both hands on the table and pushed himself past it, then followed her rapidly till he was at her side and could capture her wrist in his hand to refrain her from walking away.

"Mione," He said, his voice stern as his eyes searched for hers.

She turned to face him, her eyes looking at the floor, so he wouldn't see just how much she felt for him or cherished their time together.

"Why did you never tell me before?" He thought they both had their family and beloved ones, and regretted in a way that they weren't their own family. He always had been in love with her, knowing how silly it must be. He'd thought he could never have her. Had he been wrong?

"I don't know. I wanted to, many times." She answered him quietly, remembering the objections her mind had thrown at her. That it could be used against them, if someone else knew. Or that all he felt for her was nothing more than what he told the Dark Lord that first night. Just a rush of lust. Or worst of all, that he would reject her love, reject her. Because of who she was, what her blood status was.

But she also remembered one night, as he held possessively in his arms as he slept, she had whispered those three little words, hoping it would give her courage to say it when he was awake.

"And before I knew it, it was too late. You were letting me leave the camp." She told him sadly .

"Much like it's too late now." She added, her eyes finally making it up to his.

"I'm sorry." She choked out.

His face fell, his muscles usually making him look like he was carved out of stone, they were all weak now, portraying an immaculate image of sadness. She was right. Time had gone by and they had both loved others, still it felt as if she should have been his and he should have been hers.

Perhaps it was just his mind playing tricks. being away from Cassie made him irrational. It was just as that one time he was in that muggle town, and this Mallory girl tried to seduce him. Then, even when he knew she did this as her job, he had wanted to take advantage of her, but she had pushed him away. Nothing had happened. But he had wanted it.

Now here he found himself feeling the same.

She watched his reaction closely, seeing that she had caught him off guard. And his lack of saying anything confirmed what she had thought all along.

Gently she removed his hand from her wrist, slipping her hands into her pockets.

"Forgive me. I shouldn't have said anything." She said quietly. "Forget I said it."

She said taking a step backwards to the stairs. She bit her lip as she wanted to apologise over and over and over. For all of her failings, for not being enough.

"I'll go see if I can find something to help Oliver." She told him again. That would be her focus for him now. Help him to have a better life. Less complicated.

"Don't." He said almost too quickly.

"I mean, I appreciate your 'elp, I really do. But... Can I just... try..?"

He did not even finish the sentence for he was bent over her, blocking her way with has tall frame, brushing his lips past hers and closing his bright blue eyes. He took a deep breath, but found he could not do it.

If he kissed her he'd betray the girl he'd forced to be the mother of his child. Why was it he always liked to force things his way? He even wanted to force Hermione to be his now, but that could not be. And it would be unfair to all of them if he did. So he could not possibly...

He leant backwards again, opening his eyes. he had almost kissed her. Almost.

As he towered over her, she looked up into his face. Curious about his half-finished sentence. Until she felt his lips brush hers, her breath caught in her throat. She couldn't deny that she wanted this, had craved it in the years they were apart. But it shouldn't happen. It couldn't. She turned her face to the side as he pulled back, longing causing a dull ache in her chest.

She squeezed her eyes shut, to stop him from seeing her feelings. Fighting an internal war with herself not to kiss him properly, not to wrap her arms around him and hold onto him forever.

Slowly she raised one hand, placing it on his chest, pushing against him slightly. She needed to get some space between them, she would do something he would regret if he stayed so close. Turning her face up to him again, she said something that pained her greatly.

"No. This can't happen."

Whilst turning away from him again.

The sad puppy-like expression on his face openly showed how her words broke his heart. He too knew she and he could not be, not anymore. Perhaps if she'd remained at the camp, perhaps if he had not met someone else and she had not, perhaps if she had mingled more with affairs and had been talking to the Dark Lord, or would have taken more action to get Fenrir , that they would have stand a better chance of ending up together.

He let out a sigh, sad. She had turned him down, like he expected she would. But still reality stung.

He pretended it didn't hurt him as much, and though he made fists he stood tall. As Hermione managed to control the urge just to kiss him again, the consequences be damned, she started to walk away. Stopping as he spoke. Her body deflated, her head rolling backwards to look at the ceiling, more to stop the tears that wanted to fall, her heart in tatters.

"You're still mine, beautiful." He said as she walked away from him.

"Still mine..."

"I'll always be yours. Always." She managed to speak past the tight lump in her throat. She had managed once to make herself believe that he only held a small portion of her heart, but after their near kiss, she came into clear realisation that he didn't hold just a part of her heart. All of it belonged to him.

She took a deep breath, unable to make herself move away, she didn't want to keep running from him. She wanted the opposite, but she had to rule over her heart. Why did she leave, everything would be different if she had stayed at the camp. If he had kept her, she had wanted to stay. With him.

"I'll find the spell and then I think I should leave. I'm jeopardizing everything you have by being here." But the was the last thing she wanted. Only just managing to make herself move.

Feeling completely lost and hollow, Hermione slowly made her way to her room, her arms wrapped tight around herself. Holding in the tears that threatened to overflow. With each step the pain onside of her growing. She wished he would follow her, fight for her, to stop her from walking away from him again. But she knew he wouldn't and couldn't.

As she entered her room, automatically curling into a tight ball on her bed, holding a pillow against her chest, in a vain attempt to stem the pain within her. Now she was alone, she allowed the hurt and pain consume her, allowing herself time with her misery. Her heart longing for him to hold her again, tell her everything would be alright.

Mentally chastising herself in a constant flow. Chastising herself for thinking that nothing had changed, that he hadn't moved on. For not telling him her feelings back then. For believing that there was a chance for them. And mostly for not going to find him after the battle of Hogwarts.

She cried until she was spent, only then forcing herself to sit up and focus on something else. Not on how she had truly made the biggest mistake of her life. Not on how it was over, their time had truly passed. That thought causing a fresh wave of pain to run through her. She had to stamp it down, there was something more important to focus on. Grabbing her bag and summoning up an ancient text that she was certain was the key to helping his son, his family.

Doing what she did best, focussing her mind on the task ahead. A notebook followed, to jot down notes. As time passed more and more books appeared on the bed around her. Occasionally thoughts of him and her feelings would force themselves to the front. But she would quickly push them back. Using the headphones on her ears as another distraction. Hoping she would soon find the cure

With that sad feeling in the pit of his stomach Scabior had watched her go until she was out of sight and instantly had turned on his heels to leave the hotel. He needed some fresh air and to clear his mind so he would be able to think.

In a way he was betraying the one girl he needed so bad, the girl he had snatched and had kept at home. He had even made her pregnant while she'd been too young and while she'd been just a muggle.

He growled in frustration as he came to sit on a bench outside, hoping no one would recognise him to be that 'one snatcher' who had caused the deaths of so many. He'd never been a nice guy. Or well,... not / that / nice.

The thought of Hermione did lots of things to him, lots of bad things. It made him a wanton man again.

True, he had met her before he had met Cassie. And true he had always craved her, both of them. Why did he have to choose? Why couldn't he just for once be with Hermione too?

He closed his eyes and pressed his palms against them, massaging his eyelids. He felt like a wreck and the day had just started.

He wondered what she must feel like now.

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>More Background ReadingFacts:**

* * *

><p>This entire chapter is copy &amp; paste rp material and might therefore read rather odd.<p>

Scabior's Family: Scabior forced himself upon Cassie and the two have a son called Oliver (Oliver Twist), a boy born blind. Because Scabior is much older than Cassie and because he kidnapped and raped her, the girl finds it hard to love him. Scabior by now realises his mistake. The dream he had of a family he forced on a girl he loved, and it hadn't worked out the way he had wanted. It is at this point that Scabior realised his mistake for letting Hermione go, as well as Hermione realising her mistake to engage to Ron. The love between the two never faded, but they both moved on.

Hermione wanting to help: Because of her love for the snatcher she wants to help him with anything basically, even curing his son, though it saddens her that it isn't her son as well.

Why did they not end up together at the start? Why are they apart?: After the Facebook deletion there has been a period of time in which either Hermione or Scabior wasn't very active. Because of the time differences the two characters ended up in different plotlines. But everything will work out just fine, I tell you, the next chapter will be very interesting ;)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary:** _Hermione and Scabior are still in love but their lives are one big mess, and about to become even more complicated._

**Rating:** Mature for all sorts of reasons.

**Warning**: Contains non-hp elements. Contains multiple cloning of Scabior.

**History:** This story is based on a rp I (scabiorsexysnatcher) have at Hyves with a wonderful Hermione (Smartywitch). There are references to other characters of other series. Don't be too much distracted by them. The story will really take off in the third upload (chapter 2) and will be purely ScabiorxHermione. _More background reading below, but you can skip if you're not interested._

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the rights to HP or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>A Scabior for Hermione Alone<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>:Chapter Two:<strong>

Scabior emerged from outdoors, entering the hotel with a pale complexion. He sat down, smiling weakly. He had now officially been away for 24 hours, even longer. She had not seen him for a day, as he sat in front of her.

"Did you got 'im yet?" he inquired.

"I got word the wolf's in love." He added, not looking at her. His blue eyes searched for other things to look at. He knew he could not bear the sight of her, he loved her too much.

His lips were tightly clipped as he waited for her reply.

Sat in the main hall, Hermione had been chewing her nails a little. After they parted yesterday, she hadn't been able to find him. He had vanished. Her eyes flicked up as she saw a figure enter, she didn't know what to feel, relief that he was back or nervous about how awkward this would be.

She looked at the table, unable to meet his eyes. What must he think of her now. Truthfully she expected him to hate her. Taking a deep breath she looked up as he spoke, noting he didn't look at her.

"I haven't tried to find him yet. I focussed on trying to find a cure for your son."

She answered quietly, rooting around in her bag for the spells she had uncovered. Stopping momentarily as he told her Fenrir had found love. That shook her resolve, how could she inflict on someone what she was going through. Making herself move again, she slid the parchment across the table, retracting her hand quickly. "These may work. From some of the oldest grimoires that I have." She explained.

She looked him over, just to make sure that his outside stay hadn't done him any harm.

"Do you think... I should still go after Fenrir?" She asked, curling onto a ball on the chair. Would he understand why she was hesitating?

His eyes came to meet hers and she could see how contemplated her words. The answer should have been a straight yes or no, but he had to think about it all. He was distracted by her earlier confession, even if it had been a day ago. He placed his hands on the table, the ring on his right shining.

"First I'd like to say thank you." He finally started after taking a deep breath and collecting his strength to talk.

"For all your help. Second of all, yes. I do think you should go get 'im. 'e's the kind of war criminal we all would like to see trialled."

He wasn't lying. He was serious about this. He wanted to see the wolf judged and sentenced.

"I could even 'elp you with that." He offered.

Folding her hands in her lap, weaving her fingers together. Keeping her eyes on his, she swallowed, not sure how to answer his thanks. It wasn't necessary, and she wasn't seeking it. "It's what... friends do. Help each other." She said quietly.

A part of her agreed that Fenrir should be taken in for justice, but she found that softer side of her not wanting to ruin the happiness he now had. Who was she to take that away from him. Who was she to do any of the things she had done.

As he offered his help, her automatic response was to say yes, just to prolong their time together. A big part of her knew she should be saying goodbye to him, but she just couldn't. After a night filled with dreams of how their life together could have been. A home, a family. But she knew that wouldn't be, still stinging inside of her.

"I would he grateful for the help. But with your current concerns, can Cassie spare you?" She asked, wondering how she would cope being so near Scabior during this quest, but not be able to have him the way she wanted.

"I never meant for all the things I said to come out. I didn't come here to tell you those things." She said, trying to clarify things. She had only wanted to help.

He smiled at her, almost as if shy, and quickly glanced away again. Suddenly the ring on his finger had become an object to toy with as the fingers of his other hand curled around it and he started to gently pull it up to his knuckle and the down again.

"I think she can. " He wanted to say 'she doesn't love me' but he couldn't. It was no valid argument to the case.

His eyes found Hermione again and he thought of a lot of things. His lips turned dry.

"She can spare me. She won't miss me, most certainly."

His shy smile was all she needed, he didn't want to talk about that any further, that was fine. At least she got the chance to explain. A little. Making her eyes look with his as he looked at her.

She nodded a little as he told her that Cassie could spare him, she didn't see how, surely with everything that was going on, them being together was a better idea. But she wouldn't argue. A pang of sympathy washing through her as he told her that Cassie wouldn't miss him. Hermione opened her mouth to ask why he thought that but it was none of her business. Again she couldn't understand it, she had missed him almost every day. But then they were two different people. Different feelings and different experiences.

"Alright then. I guess we should plan a way of getting to him and getting him." She said, making herself think and talk business rather than what was really on her mind.

"Scabior..." She trailed off, not wanting to offend him by asking this. "Is there any chance you were followed here?" She asked anyway, it was a pressing matter.

"No," he said, steadfast, certain of his case.

Hermione was relieved by Scabior's certain answer, and gave a small smile. She believed him, only she couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone out there, watching them. Watching her. Maybe it was her own conscience playing tricks on her.

"No, I wasn't being followed." Scabior thought back of how she had found him, hiding in the forest in his tattered clothes and with only a few remaining of his men.

"In fact..." He hesitated, unsure if he could tell her and if he even should.

A frown appeared on her face as he seemed hesitant, nervous even, about telling her something. She listened acutely as she watched him fidget.

"When you found me I was returning." He bit his lip, looking down at his hands and taking a deep breath.

"I was returning to try and get back my job as a snatcher."

He looked up at her.

When he admitted what he was planning on doing, her blood ran cold. She sat up a little straighter. Her mind raced with what this could mean. Would he use her to get his job back? Was that where he had gone yesterday? To tell them all he had her within easy reach? She rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"And now?" She asked quietly. "Is that still your intention?"

"Yes," he truthfully replied, eyeing her as he sensed her distress.

"Whether it'll work remains to be seen." He had good hopes though. He knew there had been a traitor among the Dark Lord's men, he also knew she'd been caught. He knew he had been cloned and his clone wanted to help him to return. He knew he had a good chance.

"Don't worry, you look like you are." he said, sounding worried himself now.

She felt like she couldn't breath as a million thoughts cascaded through her mind. Why would he go back to it? He could have a life, a normal one with what she had offered him and he had given her the information she needed. He didn't need to go back to that life.

"I am."

She answered breathlessly to him saying she looked worried, standing up and moving to the window. Wrapping her arms around herself, as she looked out the window. This would put them on opposite sides again.

"I won't be able to save you this time." She whispered, remembering how hard she fought to get the pardon for him. To get people to believe that he wasn't as bad as they thought.

"The deal won't stand if you go back." She said in a slightly louder voice, a crack still audible in her voice. Was all her efforts for nothing? Would he betray her?

He paused, then, as she was now turned away from him, he stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands were placed on hers, and his fingers entangled with hers. He was gentle, but still forced this upon her. He frowned worriedly at her.

Then he placed his head against hers. Because he was behind her his forehead touched her hairs and he took in her scent.

"Mione," he whispered. "If this war was over I'd do anything to get a pardon and a normal life like I've always wanted. But I 'aven't been telling you the full truth. My dreams 'ave been shattered recently, I don't think I can get them to come true anymore. The Lord isn't dead, 'e is returning."

He paused and kissed her hair.

"Now think again, will you chase the wolf, will you pardon me, if 'e 'as returned?"

Her heart stilled as she felt his arms wrap around her and his fingers entwined with hers. Her heart betraying her mind by enjoying him holding her. Feeling her eyes teeter on the edge of filling with tears as he rested his head against hers. She lost the internal battle with herself and leant back against him, closing her eyes to stem the flow that threatenedTto fall.

Taking a deep shuddering breath. "It's never going to end is it. this war?" She said, defeat strong in her voice. After all her friends and her had gone through to destroy the Dark Lord and he was returning?

"How have your dreams been shattered?" She asked tentatively, squeezing his fingers gently.

She sighed deeply as she opened her eyes. "They won't give you another chance, if you go back. There will be nothing I can say or do that will make it happen again." She looked down for a moment before turning her head to look at him.

"Is there no way I can change your mind?" She asked pleadingly.

He looked back at her with that sad impression which told her he wasn't going to change his mind.

"Mione, whatever 'appens I'll always be a wanted man. If I don't return for the job Merlin knows what could 'appen. I can risk little Oliver's life."

He glanced down at his feet.

She deflated, all hope of changing his mind lost. She knew that look. And as he brought up his son, she knew he had to do it. It wasn't just because he wanted to go back. He had people to protect. Those that meant everything to him.

"As for Cassie... She was killed by her best friend. Turned into a vampire of some kind. But still... dead is dead to me. Ow can I keep loving something that 'as turned cold?"

He nuzzled against her, his nose brushing past the skin of her neck, his hot breath touching her skin. He was still a snatcher.

She gaped as he told her what had happened to Cassie. Her best friend had done it to her? She floundered for something to say. Anything. Only a small "oh god." Whispering from her lips. She was even more shocked by him saying he couldn't love some...one... who was dead. Her traitorous mind whirled, questioning if that was why he was being so loving towards her now. All thoughts ran from her mind as he nuzzled her neck. God she loved it when he did that. Her head tilting to one side, allowing him more access if he wanted it. Her heart pounded in her chest, as her eyes fluttered closed. What was she doing? He still had Cassie. He was still going to become her enemy again. Once again she found herself not caring.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered the thought unknowingly.

He noticed her tense, and when he pulled away from her he could see the conflict of emotions in her eyes. She was bothered by this, by his decision, and he regretted it just as much as she did.

"Can I ask you something?" he said, his lips one tight line when he closed them, his blue eyes shimmering.

"You've always been the wisest of the three. Can you do magic, can you find magic that is so powerful it can change lives? Do you know such strong spells. Because I want to give you something. Something of me."

He paused, not realising how odd and perhaps freaky this may have sounded to her.

As he asked her if he could ask her a question, she gave a small nod in way of answer. She was concerned by the look on his face. She had never seen that look in his eye before. Or ever seen him pinch his lips closed so tight before.

A deep frown etched it way into her brow as he spoke. Confusion building in her.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" She asked, turning to face him. She replayed everything he said in her mind. The most confusing part was that he wanted to give her something of himself. And what did he mean about being able to do powerful magic? She could do some. It depended on what it was.

His blue eyes softened as the lines on his face became more visible.

"The Dark Lord 'as been cloning me, Mione. I don't know why. It's another reason I've got to go back but," he halted, parting his lips ever so slowly.

"If 'e can do it I'd want to do it as well. I want part of me to be with you. Mione, I want you to take a piece of my heart and shape it into a man. "

His jaw set, his eyes suddenly became like blue flames of determination.

"Selfishness," he said, "Ron doesn't deserve you. You need a man to take care of you," he brushed his thumb slowly past the seam of her lips. Then he whispered.

"Me."

Her eyes flicked from side to side, in a thinking manner as he told her about the Dark Lord cloning him. She had heard of something like that before. She just needed to remember where.

Her eyes focussed on his face as he continued to speak. Was he serious? Could she do it? She swallowed past the lump in her throat. Looking up into his eyes, she could see the determination in them. There was no point in arguing against it. His mind was set. She wouldn't deny that she wanted this. Wanted some part of him.

Her breath caught a little as his thumb brushed over her lips. And at his whispered word, she did the only thing she could think. She hugged him tightly. When she pulled back, she looked up at him was a slight confused look on her face. "Are you sure? Really sure?"

"I'd risk my life for you." he said, his eyes firmly on her.

"And it's already killing me that I can't be with you like I want to. So yes, I'm sure." He gently stroked a hand through her hair, marvelling at the soft silky feel her hair possessed.

"Do it."

That he would do this for her, was the greatest gift of all. Deeply touched by what he said, she leant up to kiss his cheek. Whispering a small 'thank you'.

She knew that what she was about to do was selfish, and self-serving, but she loved him. Deeply. And she wanted to tell him.

She wanted to tell him, so many things, like she would make the other him happy, protect him and love him. But words couldn't compare.

Regretfully, she stepped away from him, but happiness overrode that. This is what she meant, years ago when she had told him he had a heart.

She lifted her wand and pointed it at him. Taking a deep breath, she incanted the spell she knew, feeling the power it was taking from her to do it.

Scabior at first didn't budge, but then he threw his head back and made gurgling noises. His chest was thrust forth and it looked as if something was going to come out of it.

It did.

His heart was torn from him and levitated into mid-air. If Scabior had been conscious as this point he would have seriously doubted Hermione's skills and knowledge. Had she any idea what she was doing and was this going right?

Then his heart seemed to change. Parts from the left bubbled to the right and vice versa, until it had reordered itself. Then a piece tore off and drifted to Hermione's hands, waiting to be caught.

The main heart drifted back to Scabior and went back into his chest, after which he fell down backwards, hitting his head hard and remaining unconscious.

The heart in Hermione's hands started to vibrate and expand. Blood dripped down her fingers and crawled into her sleeves as the heart kept throbbing for her. Then slowly it started to grow in her hands. Muscles formed, wrapping around her fingers and slipping off of them. The heart became a tangled mess around her hands of flesh and organs until it slowly took the shape of a man.

Flesh covered bones, and veins came out of the heart like tentacles. The heart slipped from her hands and instead she was rewarded with flesh pressing against her palms. The flesh belonged to a man's waist. A man at least twice her age. A man with no clothes on, as a newly born.

A naked snatcher.

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>More Background ReadingFacts:**

* * *

><p>This entire chapter is copy &amp; paste rp material and might therefore read rather odd.<p>

Vampires: Because the rp is multi-fandom there happen to be vampires about. TVD Katherine happens to be Cassie's best friend. She hates Scabior for kidnapping and raping Cassie, and as a form of revenge and to prevent him from hurting her again, she killed/transformed Cassie into a vampire. An action Scabior can't admire. There are more vampires about though. Think about Fenrir's love interest, it will surprise you.

The Clones: The Dark Lord has his own mysterious reasons to clone the snatcher. Though everyone has to guess what these reasons could be. From the moment he found out Scabior held a muggle girl and had a family with her he started to clone Scabiors. This information was passed on by Emily Lestrange, as well as it being confirmed by others such as Katherine and Severus Snape. Before Hermione found Scabior, Scabior already run into one of his own clones, knowing the Dark Lord is returning and knowing now that he has a chance to become the great snatcher he used to be.

Is a clone good enough?: Well, in the end a clone is practically the same as the original Snatcher. It makes me wonder though if he ever truly survived the bridge in deathly Hallows 2. Makes you wonder too?


End file.
